


The Meaning of Family

by musikurt



Series: A Macmillan Family Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernie finally confronts what is bothering him about his parents' agreement with help from Justin.</p>
<p>
  <i>This concludes the series.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a Twitter RP that takes place in a Harry Potter AU.

Ernie chased Justin up the stairs and into the guest room. He knew what he had just done had been incredibly inappropriate, and he still didn't completely understand why he did it. He was bothered by the sudden appearance of his father's boyfriend at their _family_ Christmas and was overwhelmed. But it certainly did not excuse his treatment of his friend.

"Justin?" Ernie peeked his head into the doorway, thinking it best not to encroach on Justin's space. He had only seen Justin truly upset once before and that was not something he ever wanted to see directed at himself.

"Go away," Justin mumbled. He had pulled his suitcase from the closet and had started packing his clothes inside.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to leave." Ernie stepped inside of the room, once he saw it was safe to do so.

"This is too much, Ernie. It wasn't at all what I expected -- and I know it wasn't what you thought would be happening, either. Truth be told, I can't stand seeing you like this, so it's probably best that I leave before my opinion of you is irreparably changed."

Ernie could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Justin was right. He had been acting like a prat, not even seeming to care about the feelings of everyone else. The situation had made him uncomfortable, but he wasn't the only one affected by it-- and he certainly wasn't the only one impacted by his actions, as well.

"I--" Ernie didn't know what to say. He was suddenly so incredibly disappointed in himself. This was not the type of person he was. This was not the man his parents had taught him to be.

Justin turned to face him, immediately spotting the redness around his eyes. "Ernie," he said quietly as he walked over and gave him a hug. "It's going to be okay. Really, it is."

"I don't know," Ernie replied before attempting to bury his face in Justin's shoulder. He quickly snapped his head back. "Sorry, don't want to mess your jacket."

Justin laughed. "Here." He handed Ernie a handkerchief from his pocket. Justin moved the suitcase aside so they could both sit on the bed.

"I really am sorry. No matter how upset or disappointed or overwhelmed I was, I had no right to make you uncomfortable or cross the boundaries that I did. I'm not sure what came over me." He paused for a moment. "It's almost a bit frightening."

"I have to say I was more that a bit shocked," Justin replied. "But I was more disappointed with your attitude toward Michael than anything you did concerning me. You don't even know him and aren't giving him a chance. And you've made a terrible first impression. That's not the kind of person you are, Ernie."

It may have sounded like Justin was scolding him to the casual observer. To Ernie, however, Justin was just holding him accountable. It was something they had done for each other for years. He, as always, appreciated Justin's frankness on the subject.

Ernie sighed. "I just still don't understand how everyone else is so okay with this."

"Maybe it's because it's no one's place to _be_ okay with it aside from your mother, your father, and Michael?"

"But Amanda and I are still part of this family. We're important." Ernie kicked at the carpet with the tip of his shoe.

"You are, though. Your parents are still together and providing a great home and family environment for you."

"He's going to leave her, though, you know that?" Ernie frowned at Justin. "Once Amanda finishes school. Their agreement will have ended and he'll go live with Michael."

Justin stroked the back of his head. "I know. But that was what they agreed. He'll still be your father. She'll still be your mother."

"But that's not what a family does," Ernie replied, his voice quivering slightly. "A family stays together."

Justin considered Ernie's words for a moment. "Can you not still be a family if they live apart? Your family might even be richer for having Michael, and perhaps a new husband for you mother, as a part of it."

"I don't want to think about that," Ernie whispered. "I know it sounds selfish, but it's not fair to us-- Amanda and I-- for them to make these agreements and arrangements without even considering how it affects us. Amanda probably doesn't even realize yet because she's still so young."

"It is selfish, Ernie, but I think it's valid." Justin was running out of words to comfort him. Normally he was able to help Ernie through emotional things by being rational and Ernie would help him with the reverse. But this was becoming a situation where rationality couldn't explain away the emotion or help Ernie to sort everything involved.

Ernie broke the silence. "I think parents tend to believe that once their children are grown, family has a different sort of definition. But I don't accept that. Even if I might not intend to rely on my family in the same ways as an adult, I still expect them to be there, you know?"

Justin nodded. "But they have a say in how they live their lives."

"It might be different if something happened and they said they didn't love each other anymore. That might _sound_ worse, but they're going to part ways simply because of some agreement made years and years ago."

"Don't you want your father to be able to live his life?" Justin stood and put the few items in the suitcase back into the drawer by the bed.

"He made a choice, Justin."

Justin sighed. "I think things were different for him. The world has changed considerably since then. Now it's easier for him to be himself. That doesn't mean he's any less devoted to your family, does it? If he wasn't, he would have left when he and Michael first started dating, don't you think?"

Ernie considered Justin's words. He had a point, and Ernie couldn't argue, even though he wanted to. "Thank you," Ernie answered after a moment. He stood and gave Justin another hug. "I suppose we ought not hold up dessert any longer? If I know my mother, she's refusing to serve it until everyone's present."

"Are you sure?" Justin asked. He had partly expected Ernie to excuse himself for the rest of the afternoon. He seemed like he was starting to come around, but Justin worried that the subject might still be a bit fragile for him.

"I am. You're right. I need to give Michael a chance because he's certainly not going anywhere." Ernie threw his shoulders back. "And neither am I."

Justin grinned as he followed Ernie out of the room. Someday he would have some amazing stories to tell his own children, all based on one Macmillan family Christmas.


End file.
